The present disclosure relates to optical disk devices for recording data on disks and reproducing data from the disks, and more particularly to a servo control device which generates data for control in an optical disk device.
In recent years, optical disk devices have played an important role as key products for multimedia, and have become essential as peripheral equipment especially for personal computers. As such an optical disk device, drive devices for blu-ray discs (BDs) having much larger storage capacities than digital versatile discs (DVDs) have become widespread. With increases in speed of writing and reading of data and in storage capacity, such optical disk devices need to be downsized and manufactured at lower cost.
In an optical disk device, it is necessary to control components such as an actuator and a stepper motor for controlling, for example, the position of an optical pickup and a spindle motor for rotating the optical disk. As an example method for this control, a technique of controlling a driver based on a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal is known. To meet recent market demands such as reduction in size and cost, drivers are controlled using serial communication in order to perform servo control with a smaller number of signal lines (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-004011).